


Rêve de notre futur

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Meeting, Reve, Train Ride, dream - Freeform, dream of our life together, first time writing in french, un bel inconnue dans le train, voyage en train
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Tout poet vous expliquera la beautée d'un train qui trace son chemin autour des villes endormis. Pour Magnus, c'était moins poetic. Le train de six heure le matin, une dure journée de travail puis le dernier train pour rentrer. Trois heures de sa journée passée à dormir, travailler, lire ou les rares jours où il se le permet, à rêver.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Rêve de notre futur

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai aussi écrit une version en Anglais si vous voulez la lire (also translated this into English) : https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408454

Tout poet vous expliquera la beautée d'un train qui trace son chemin autour des villes endormis. Pour Magnus, c'était moins poetic. Le train de six heure le matin, une dure journée de travail puis le dernier train pour rentrer. Trois heures de sa journée passée à dormir, travailler, lire ou les rares jours où il se le permet, à rêver.  
Malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours, il avait dit à un ami qu'il écrirait un discours pour son mariage imminent. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Isabelle mais il connaisser Simon et si il penser que c'est la bonne, il lui faisait confiance.  
Une heure plus tard il avait un début de discours mais la lumière tamisée et les bercement du train ne l'aider pas à rester concentré. Pendant qu'il se réinstaller pour trouver une position plus confortable et se reposer, juste une minute, il aperçoit un homme en face de lui. Il était grand, brun et avait des yeux dans lesquels il serait bien trop facile de se perdre.

La porte d'entrée grinçait en s'ouvrant, alertant Magnus du retour de son petit ami. Il avait l'air fatigué, alourdi par sa journée de travail. Il n'a fallu que dix minutes pour que ces muscles se détendent sous les mains de Magnus.

La pièce était sombre, les draps dorés comme un cocon de lumière autour des feux hommes. Magnus c'était réveiller mais il savait que c'était encore tôt. Son fiancé était endormis à côté de lui. Les traits adoucis par le sommeil, Magnus était pris de court à sa beauté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étendre la main pour caresser son visage, les sombres cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il savait que si il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, la couleur noisette qu'il aimait tant illuminée par une pureté et un amour qui rendait Magnus humble. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il mériter l'amour de quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable. Et pourtant, son prince charmant l'a choisi, lui, pour passer le reste de sa vie avec.

La cérémonie était magnifique, la musique, les fleurs, l'homme face à lui. Son Mari. Il n'avait jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il pouvait aimer autant, mais maintenant il ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans lui.

L'annonce était trop fort, le mouvement du train trop brusque et Magnus était de nouveau assise dans un train, le discours qu'il était en train d'écrire encore devant lui. Et pourtant, il se souvenait encore de tous les détails du rêve qu'il venait d'avoir. Il savait que c'était pas réel, juste une fantasy mais un détail du rêve était bien réel, peut être même le détail le plus important. Ce visage, l'homme qu'il aimait dans son rêve, il l'avait déjà. Plus que ça, il était assit face à lui, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur en équilibre sur ses genoux.  
Le sourire au lèvres, Magnus ranges son discours. Son rêve était peut-être une fantasy, mais pourquoi pas voir si il pouvait en faire une réalitée.  
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Magnus." Le bel brun leva les yeux de son écran, ces yeux parcourant Magnus de la tête aux pieds, un début de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
"Bonjour Magnus, moi c'est Alec. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.


End file.
